Megaman Star Force: Worlds Collide! (RnR: Sekai no Shōtotsu)
by Rockman-Ice Pegasus
Summary: Subaru (Geo) and the AM being War-Rock (Omega-Xis) live in peace in Echo Ridge... until strange yet familiar EM viruses begin attacking the city. Many EM beings have coalesced mysteriously in this new wave of raids, and a dark force is behind it all. No matter the stakes, Rockman (Megaman) has to fight to save the world once again.


For those of you who haven't watched Tribe, it's the sequel to Megaman Star Force/Ryuusei no Rockman. I will be referring to the characters by their Japanese names and a few phrases will be from the Japanese adaptation of the anime. I will try keeping it independent from Tribe as I expect many to not have watched it, so I will probably explain those events. I'll try keeping my tone half-expecting you to have watched the anime and half-expecting you to be completely new to the franchise. **Some spoilers will be given on both Tribe and the OG show, so I recommend finishing both anime before reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Star Force or anything related to it**

 **Chapter 1: Worlds Collide!**

 _3 years have passed since the continent of Mu has been sealed away and Megaman Star Force/Ryuusei no Rockman Tribe has ended._

* * *

"Subaru! You're getting late for school! Come on and get up, I've already prepared breakfast!", Subaru heard his mom say from the kitchen. Subaru got up from his bed, stretched and changed into his clothes: a red shirt with white stars on the shoulders, deep-blue shorts, red boots, a golden star-shaped pendant around his neck, a cyan yellow-outlined belt for his back pockets which has a silver buckle and red finger-less gloves with yellow squares on their backs, which widen into red-and-gold discs around his wrists. Subaru walked hurriedly to the kitchen, greeted by his mother. "Did you sleep well?", Akane, Subaru's mom, asked. He nodded, and dug in his scoff. "Be careful! And look both ways before crossing streets!", Akane told him as he exited his home, and he nodded. On his way to Echo Ridge High, Luna, Gonta and Kizamaro went up to him. "Hey, do you wanna go to Misora's concert after school? I heard she's going to be singing a new song today.", Luna asked enthusiastically. "Sure", Subaru replied, trying to look as fantasized as them.

" _Luna and the others have been with me in school for so long, they're almost like real friends to me now_ ", Subaru thought to himself.

Subaru entered class and sat on his seat, looking outside the window, musing. He was interrupted by a voice from his Star Carrier. "Oi. Are you thinking of Daigo again?" War-Rock butted in to Subaru's thoughts. "Yeah, one day, he'll return...", he replied dreamily. War-Rock sighed as the bell rung, and class started and Dr. Gozoboro walked into the class. He was a serious man, always dressed in a red suit. He had white, combed hair. Everyone was afraid of him.

"Okay class, today we're going to be learning on how the market works...", Dr. Gozoboro began. Everyone felt sleepy but tried to fake their attention on his lesson. Finally, the bell rung and the children rushed out of class. Luna and the others took Subaru to Misora's concert. They got into their seats and munched on their popcorn, waiting for Misora's arrival. Finally, she appeared and begun singing. "...Shining strongly, highly, until I reach it!", Sonia sung as she strummed her guitar. The crowd went wild. The audience's ecstasy was abruptly ended with a violent explosion to the right of the stage, sending multiple pieces of the wall and decorations in all directions. Odd EM Viruses appeared and began meddling with the sound frequencies, to unhealthily high amounts. "I have a bad feeling about those EM Viruses. They look...different, yet familiar", War-Rock observed. The audience ran out of the concert, their hands on their ears. "Rockman! Save the show!", said Luna assuredly.

"There's no time to think about appearances right now!", Subaru replied as he cautiously ran towards the backstage. "It's been a while since we've done a Denpa-Henkan, don't you think?", said War-Rock, grinning. "I hoped the time would not arise. **Denpa-Henkan!** **Hoshikawa Subaru! On Air!** ", he yelled, and a blue light engulfed the brunet. Rockman emerged, an AM Human clad in a blue suit with yellow stripes on the sides and pieces of armor. He had two disk-shaped ear pads and a light red visor merged into his blue-white helmet. He had a deep-blue chest plate with white stripes in which the pendant he wore had merged into, with the necklace disappeared and cyan shoulder plates. Cyan and white partitioned armor enclosed his arms and legs. It also merged with his boots. War-Rock was attached to his right hand and acted as a hand-cannon. "Get out of here! It's too dangerous!", Rockman told Luna. "Yes Sir!", Luna patronized and left the building. "Send me in a battle card and I'll make them regret even thinking of their shenanigans!", War-Rock insisted. "Roger! Battle card! **Gatling**!",exclaimed Rockman, tossing out a Gatling Card which War-Rock promptly ate. War-Rock transformed into a Gatling Gun, and he began shooting at multiple of the invaders, causing them to vanish into thin air. "There's too many of them! This is beginning to get overwhelming!". " **Shock note**!", another voice interrupted Rockman's thoughts. Two large speakers appeared out of which music exploded, vaporizing many of the intruders. A blonde in pink arrived. She had a pink helm striped white with two grey bulbs on each side and a heart on the front with a blue visor was attached to the helm; a loose cloth as a cape around her neck; a dark silver guitar, home to the EM being Harp, that had an extension near the top with a microphone. She wore a small skirt armor striped white with a large pink heart in the center outlined with gold and the exposed areas was a black outfit underneath; arms covered with stripes as well, with gold discs forming at the wrists; red gloves and leg armor similar to that of Rockman's, only in pink and yellow. "Thanks for the save, Harp Note!", greeted Rockman. "Save the pleasantries for later, there's more of them incoming!", Harp Note replied. "Battle card! **Break Sabre**!", exclaimed Rockman. This time War-Rock transformed into a drill-esque sword after eating the Break Sabre card. Rockman slashed at multiple viruses and deteriorated them. "Phew, they're gone", sighed Rockman, nudging his forehead. Harp Note had vanished as quickly as she arrived.

Subaru ended the Denpa-Henkan, and started walking home. "Hey War-Rock, I thought we had cleared all the viruses from the EM planet and sealed sealed away the viruses of Mu long ago, so what are these?", questioned Subaru. "That's why I have a bad feeling about them. It seems a new fight is going to begin, and as usual, we're going to be dealing with the problem. Stay alert, Subaru.", replied War-Rock from inside the Star Carrier. Subaru simply nodded and entered his house. To his surprise, his mom was not around. There was a letter left on the table. Subaru ran to the table, and picked up the letter. It said: "Hey, I'm leaving the city for a while to visit some sites I wanted to explore. I'll be back within a few days, so be careful and be a gentleman!"

Subaru left and entered his bedroom, thinking of his mom, and tucked himself into bed. "Why'd she have to go out on an exploration all of a sudden...",Subaru impatiently questioned. "Your mom sure is like you, you know", said War-Rock nonchalantly. "Yeah", replied Subaru, already half-asleep. During the night, his sleep was interrupted by a large crashing sound, and the earth shook for a few seconds. "Subaru! Get up! I'm having weird sensations again!",War-Rock demanded. "Let's go check it out", agreed Subaru. He headed outside from where the sound had come. A small meteor had crashed into his backyard. Apparently, no one else in the neighborhood heard it, or wasn't awoken by the crash. It was midnight and the crash happened in his own backyard after all. "Subaru! Put on your Visualizer!", ordered War-Rock. He followed, and clicked on the Visualizer that laid on his head all the time. A small part of the meteor was glowing red. "What do you think we should do, War-Rock?", Subaru asked. "Take it home for now, and I'll observe it overnight. From what I've learnt from my stay with you, you humans shouldn't be walking around at this time.", War-Rock answered. "Since when were you so understanding?", Subaru asked, chuckling. Subaru walked towards the meteor and tried to pull of the glowing chunk, but his hand immediately went back in instinct. "Hot!", Subaru cried.

"Maybe we'll have better luck in AM Wave form? **Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru! On Air!** ", he yelled, and a blue light engulfed the brunet once again, out of which emerged Rockman. "Want to see if you can take a shot at it, War-Rock?", Subaru asked. "Yeah, it shouldn't be too hot for me.", replied the AM-ian. Subaru moved his right hand, where War-Rock was in this form, towards the glowing piece of rock, and War-Rock bit it off. To the boy's surprise, War-Rock didn't budge. Rockman phased in to his bedroom by changing frequencies on the wave road, and reversed the Denpa-Henkan. "Enjoy observing the rock, War-Rock. *Yawn* I'm going back to sleep.", Subaru groggily said.

* * *

Chapter 1 is complete, some introduction is given as to what's going to be going on, as most of the explanation of plot usually happens in "Episode 2". I plan on making 1 chapter the equivalent of an episode. Depending on how much attention this attracts, I'll continue writing, or even regardless if I feel like it. I would greatly appreciate reviews or criticism. Thank you for reading.


End file.
